It is known to provide an isolator on an engine crankshaft or on a belt-driven accessory, such as an MGU (motor generator unit) or an alternator, that is driven by a belt from the crankshaft of an engine in a vehicle. As is known, the crankshaft undergoes cycles of accelerations and decelerations associated with the firing of the cylinders in the engine. The isolator permits these accelerations and decelerations to occur with reduced effect on the speed of the belt. A problem with some isolators is noise that is perceivable by a vehicle occupant, which can negatively affect the occupant's perception of quality of the vehicle. Another problem relates to the effort to seal the interiors of isolators to inhibit the migration of dirt and other contaminants into the interior. It would beneficial to provide an isolator that at least partially addressed one or more of these problems.